User blog:Ghcxbfcuji/Eddsworld.exe
''EDDSWORLD.exe 'don't watch Eddsworld at 13th friday! why? My friend Ellie came to my house and she wanted to watch Eddsworld. ''Choose one!,, I tell her. she wanted '''THE END '''epizode. I Although I saw it 50 times, but Ellie is the piece very much and liked. So I joined the Flash to a computer, recorded video to Flash and joined her on television. something was wrong. intro played normally, but when it ended, the video stopped and stopped playing. I looked out whether the interrupt signal from the weather, but the sky was not a cloud. I wondered if I disconnect Flash and again got involved. But when I joined, it was even weirder. 5 seconds there was completely black but there was Edd. when I saw him, I was scared to death. Edd had to place a green sweatshirt has a network of black sweatshirt pitch. and hair as well. But to me the most terrorized his eyes. They were entirely black and from them flowed something black. the black liquid seem real. the camera zooms on his face, the more he approached, the more screens and gurgled cease to be visible and when it was quite close, Edd touched the screen when it came to Tom. colors looked like Edd, but not his mouth. Edd touching the screen while Tom muttered in the background as if crying. It was not much to see or hear, but none other than Tom and Edd there. But the scariest part was when Edd said rasping and hoarse voice my name. My heart was pounding like never before when I Edd Tom looked into the soul. this ended the first scene.' the second scene was with Matt holding a mirror and saying over and over: this is not me .... We looked at it a minute before Matt exclaimed: i hate myself! then she came to him and Tord just smiled at him. so it was over and in the end was a sign that said, do not look for them on Friday, the 13th'll no soul! out of this all, we were shocked and our skin was pale as those of characters from television. I quickly unplugged Flash that it had again repeated. Ellie asked me if she could sleep with me. it was dark outside, and after this video even I have not been out of the house. so she brought a blanket and a pillow and threw it all on the chair and Ellie immediately lay down, wished me good night and fell asleep in peace. I went to my room after this had better put to sleep immediately. I lay on the bed and slept like the dead. the next day I woke speaking Edd. I looked into the living room and saw the dead body of Ellie. She ran out of her mouth the same fluid as yesterday Eddovi and her eyes were completely white. Her face was cold. when I looked at the television. it was released by and played normal Eddsworld. '' we're coming for you!.png|Edd touching the screen Eddsworld exe logo.png|their picture '' Category:Blog posts